Tales of Animanga
by Yamo
Summary: AU Multicrossover. En un extraño mundo diferente, se dice del regreso de la Joya que da poderes ilimitados, comenzando asi una gran batalla. Solo un grupo de extraños, juntados por la fortuna, pueden darle fin a la lucha.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura y Dragon Ball son propiedades de Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y Akira Toriyama respectivamente. Yo sólo los uso por mero ocio****  
**

* * *

**TALES OF ANIMANGA**

**Prólogo: Entrenamiento**

El día estaba totalmente despejado, los rayos del sol caían con todo. La leve brisa que traía el viento refrescaba. Las aves revoloteaban en el cielo. En la pradera, el paraje era perfecto…si no fuera por los estruendosos sonidos de golpes que oían a los lejos.

La fuente de los ruidos: dos hombres peleando. Uno de ellos llevaba gi celeste, un pantalón amarillo atado con un cinto blanco. También traía puesto unas muñequeras y unos zapatos oscuros. Era alto, piel blanca, ojos negros y de buen físico, como si entrenara todos los días Lo que más resaltaba era su extraño cabello negro puntiagudo.

El otro sujeto era diferente, pero para nada era normal. Alto, de apariencia aparentemente dura, expresión adusta, ojos color miel que miran con desconfianza, pelo plateado y largo que hacen resaltar su vestimenta roja, protegiendo su cuerpo. Sus uñas y colmillos parecían de bestia, lo más resaltable unas orejas extrañas como si fueran orejas de perro.

Los dos parecían estar en una especie de sesión de entrenamiento. El chico de las orejas de perro atacaba con mucho ímpetu con una espada de madera, pero el otro tipo bloqueaba todos sus ataques con gran facilidad con su báculo de color rojo. Izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo…ningún golpe lo tocaba; entonces el joven de cabellos plateados trató de ganarle en fuerzas empujando con su arma, sin embargo fue inútil porque de inmediato el hombre de cabeza picuda lo empuja con la punta de la vara y lo envía a volar unos cuantos metros.

El hombre de los cabellos parados apunta con su bastón hacia el de las orejas de perro y dice: – ¿Ya tuviste suficiente…Inuyasha?

El llamado Inuyasha apretó los dientes, rápidamente se levantó y le contesta: –Maldito, aún no he terminado contigo.- Y se lanza al ataque imprudentemente.

El hombre-bestia trata de romper la defensa del otro sujeto, pero sólo iba de mal en peor. En ese momento una dulce voz los llama:

—¡Señor Goku¡Inuyasha!

Una chica en un hermoso kimono rosado ataviado con flores blancas, a su vez están bordadas con hilos color oro. En su rostro se dibujaba una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le daba un tono más oscuro a sus ojos color verde jade...un sencillo peinado, dos coletitas, y una peineta rosa fuerte que resalta en su cabello castaño. Un aire inocente la embarga, y parece que todo se reduce a su sonrisa, sincera y contagiosa. En su brazo, llevaba una de esas cestas que se usan para picnic.

Goku desvió su atención a la joven que acaba de llegar. Inuyasha nota esto y no duda en arremeter su arma de madera contra su oponente. Sin embargo, cuando intentó golpearlo sólo quedaba su imagen, en un parpadeo el otro guerrero apareció detrás de él y le propinó una poderosa patada en la espalda, derribándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura al ver esto se preocupa y grita: –¡Inuyasha! -Y corre al lado del desmayado.

Como quince o diez minutos después, Inuyasha despierta con una compresa fría en la frente y un molesto dolor de espalda, aunque debería estar agradecido de tener espalda todavía, después de todo fue **Goku** quien lo pateó.

Inuyasha se levanta y nota que ahora estaba en lugar distinto del que donde estaban entrenando. Probablemente lo movieron para atenderlo._'Mierda'_, pensó, a Inuyasha no le gustaba mostrarse débil. Especialmente no frente a _alguien_en especial.

En eso escuchaba una hermosa melodía, se levanta y gira su cabeza buscando la fuente. Y en eso la encuentra: Sakura. Debió imaginárselo. Ella cantaba mientras recogía flores, su voz era como de ángel. Inuyasha se quedó en trance observándola, pero luego dejó de hacer 'idioteces' (según él) y la llamó.

-¡Sakura!-Ella voltea hacia a él y le sonríe.

-¡Inuyasha! Ya era hora de que despertaras. -Cambia su rostro a uno de preocupación–. Dime¿te encuentras bien?

-Bah, sólo me distraje un poco- fanfarroneó.

-Más bien parecía que Goku-san te tenía totalmente dominado, Inuyasha- ríe Sakura. El muchacho se molesta por eso.

-Oye! Espera ¿Dónde esta Goku? –preguntó.

-Pues…míralo por ti mismo.- Apunta con su dedo hacia donde estaba Goku. Él se encontraba sentado sobre un mantel rodeado de todo tipo de comida (preparado por su esposa, claro está), y su boca estaba totalmente llena.

Si esto fuera un anime, Inuyasha y Sakura tendrían una 'gota' sobre su cabeza. Y pensar que aquel glotón es uno de los peleadores más fuertes de la nación...

-Debí imaginarlo…

Goku por un momento deja de prestarle atención a su aperitivo, que más bien parecía un buffet completo, se da cuenta que Inuyasha despertó.

-¡Inuyasha¡Sakura! Vengan les invito a comer– dijo Goku.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al peleador.

-Yo paso- rechazó la oferta.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias - dijo Sakura –. Pero Goku, no había necesidad de ser tan duro con Inuyasha. Es sólo un entrenamiento.

-Pensé que sería irrespetuoso para Inuyasha contenerme, así que peleé en serio- le respondió.

-Ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas- también replicó.

-Pero…

-Vamos Goku- ignoró a Sakura-. Continuemos con el entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto-le responde–. Pero primero déjame acabarme mi mojarrita. ¿OK? – Inuyasha cae al suelo del suelo del shock. Sakura rió nerviosamente.

-¡Aja! Sabía que los encontraría -dijo una nueva voz. En eso entraba un muchacho un poco…bajito para su edad. Vestía ropa similar a la de Goku, pero era de color rojo en su mayoría. Tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada y no era exactamente muy guapo.

-Hola Krilin -le saludó. Los otros dos también le saludaron, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado molesto para prestarle atención y Goku sigue atragantándose la comida–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial. Pase por la casa de Goku a saludar, pero Milk me dijo que estabas entrenando con Inuyasha, así que vine para acá. -Pasa su mirada hacia el joven de cabello plateado, y sonríe–. Además, pensé también que me reiría un poco viendo a Inuyasha apaleado por Goku.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero como puedes ver, yo estoy bien –fanfarroneó.

-Te lo perdiste. Hace unos minutos, no se podía ni levantar -dijo entre risas

-¡Oye! -protestó

-Jajajaja. Qué lástima -carcajeó Krilin

-Hey Krilin -habló Goku–, ya que estás aquí, porque no entrenas con Inuyasha mientras yo acabo mi almuerzo -luego se engulle otro plato.

-¿Yo¿No crees que seré demasiado para él?

-No te confíes, Inuyasha se ha vuelto más fuerte. ¿Está bien para ti Inuyasha?

-Me da igual -respondió secamente.

-Si tu lo dices, luego no vayas a llorar cuando termine contigo -dice confiado.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes -lo reta.

Los dos se separaron a una considerable distancia y se colocaron en posición de defensa. Sakura se había sentado junto a Goku, y cuando podía, agarraba un poco de alimento que no terminaba en el estómago sin fondo de Goku.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo Inuyasha! Krilin no tiene nada contra ti -gritó Sakura, tratando de apoyar a Inuyasha. El pelón obviamente no estaba contento que lo despreciaran.

-¿Con que no tengo nada eh? Ya van a ver quién soy -murmuró para sí mismo.

-Prepárate Krilin -después de decir esto, Inuyasha se lanza al ataque, como todos incluyendo a Krilin, esperaban. Empezó con un gancho derecho, su oponente lo esquivó con facilidad tan sólo moviendo un poco la cabeza. Él le responde con varios golpes rápidos al abdomen y termina con un gancho al rostro que derriba al joven hombre bestia y este cae de espaldas. Su mejilla quedo marcado por el puño de Krilin –Grr…Maldito.

-¡Jaja! Aún no termino contigo. Esto apenas empieza. -Parecía estar seguro de su victoria. Ahora él comenzaba el segundo asalto dando un salto para después caerle con una patada. Inuyasha da una maroma hacia atrás y lo esquiva. El ataque fallido hizo un agujero en el suelo y levanto el polvo. Antes de que se despejara, Krillin es tomado por sorpresa con una patada directa al rostro que lo tira al suelo, y para el colmo, Inuyasha le había dejado su 'huella' y le rompió la nariz.

Krillin se agarró la nariz, la cual había comenzado a sangrar, y se encogió ligeramente, adolorido. No había visto venir esa patada y su distracción la había pagado caro.

-Maldición -dijo casi llorando–, porque estas cosas me suceden a mí.

-Jaja ahora quien está llorando -dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón.

-Al menos lo intentaste Krillin -dijo Sakura tratando de consolarlo.

-Suficiente Inuyasha -interrumpió Goku–. Ahora ya me encargo Krillin.

-De acuerdo… -respondió desganado mientras se tapaba los hoyos de la nariz para detener el sangrado.

-Lo hiciste muy bien -dijo Goku-. Creo que ya estás listo para un segundo round conmigo.

-Je, es lo que esperaba. -Sonrío de la emoción. Tronaba sus dedos.

-¡Bien! Prepárate –Inuyasha fue el primero a lanzarse al ataque con un golpe. Goku lo vio venir y atrapa su puño. Inuyasha gira su otro brazo pero Goku mueve su cabeza fuera de su trayectoria y luego propina un puñetazo en el estómago–. Mantén fija tu defensa -Goku levanta su brazo para dar el golpe de gracia. Inuyasha sólo mira y sonríe, contraataca con un golpe hacia arriba, directo en la quijada, que manda a Goku a volar. Inuyasha no desperdicia su tiempo y le da varios puñetazos y patadas. Goku cae al suelo e Inuyasha se impulsa para caerle con un pisotón. Goku rueda hacia la derecho y luego lo toma del pie y le da un par de vueltas para mandarlo a estrellarse con un árbol, sin embargo Inuyasha reacciona y usa el árbol para impulsarse para lanzar otro golpe pero Goku lo esquiva y contraataca con otro golpe que Inuyasha lo detiene, Goku sonríe aprobando esa acción y ambos se enfrascan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin dar cuartel.

Sakura y Krillin se quedan boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo que presencian.

-¿A esto le llaman entrenar? -Krillin tragó saliva.

-Pues sí…eso creo -Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-No quiero saber cómo son cuando pelean en serio -dice Krllin nerviosamente. En ese momento los dos peleadores se separan. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de moretones y rasguños, sin embargo se podía ver quien iba ganando. Inuyasha apenas si se mantenía de pie y su respiración era acelerada; mientras que Goku podía mantenerse parado sin ningún problema y su respiración era bastante tranquila comparada con la de su oponente.

- Creo que este combate ya se decidió -comentó Krillin.

Y tuvo razón.

El híbrido llegó a su límite y se desplomó al suelo. Sakura y Krillin se van de inmediato con ellos.

-Por eso les dije que no se tomaran tan en serio el entrenamiento -les reprime Sakura, mientras levantaba a Inuyasha.

Goku sólo sonrío y le dijo: –Creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar¿no es así, Inuyasha?

-Feh… -volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, molestó por ser vencido otra vez.

-No te sientas mal Inuyasha, peleaste muy bien. Has mejorado estos últimos meses. Creo que no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte -dijo Goku

-¿Eh¿Ya no vamos a entrenar? -preguntó Inuyasha.

-Así es. Todo lo que debías aprender, ya lo sabes -respondió con una débil sonrisa–. Ahora depende de ti -concluyó.

-Como digas maestro -respondió

-Los dos pelearon de una manera asombrosa -comentó Krillin–. Pero creo que es hora de regresar Goku, o Milk se enfadará.

-Yo también tengo regresar pronto, o papá se preocupará por mí -dijo Sakura.

-De acuerdo, regresemos -expresó Goku, en eso se escucharon varios ruidos estomacales proviniendo de él–. Que esa última pelea me abrió el apetito jeje.

-……- sin comentarios.

* * *

Aclaraciones. Edades. 

Goku tiene 22-23 de edad como en el principio de DBZ (si mi memoria no me falla). Krillin es un año mayor que Goku.

Inuyasha tiene la apariencia de 15...Aunque puede que tenga mas y el no lo sepa

Sakura tiene 10, igual que en el principio de CCS.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Creditos a Crucio por betearme, a Kaede con cierto dialogo, a Miyu por el summary y a Cherry Moon por las descripciones de Inuyasha y Sakura


	2. Comienzo del sueño I

**Disclaimer. Todos los personajes,objetos, lugares,etc son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

**Tales of AniManga**

* * *

_**El infinito espacio está repleto de millones de formas de vida, es el origen de todo.**_

_**Y en el **__**interminable transcurrir del tiempo, nueva vida nace constantemente.**_

_**Este vasto cosmos, ¿cómo fue creado? **_

_**Nacemos para luego desaparecer...**_

_**¿Quién determina el destino de las estrellas que están en el cielo?**_

_**El destino... ¿Es algo que dicta la vida de las personas?**_

_**¿Aún cuando se trate de un planeta azul tan pequeño como éste, inagotable fuente de vida… que deja todo en manos del destino?**_

_**¿Qué tal si el destino no está decidido por voluntad propia?**_

_**¿Qué tal si esta decidido por una vo**_

_**luntad superior?**_

_**¿Y si tu propio destino ya fue decidido?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**El comienzo de un sueño**** I**

Observó las olas expandirse con rapidez, como si una piedra hubiese roto la armonía de la superficie del estanque.

_¿Un sueño?_

Una esfera se rompe en cientos de fragmentos.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

El cielo era escenario de una lluvia de cartas.

_¿En dónde estoy?_

Varias imágenes de distintos lugares cruzaban en su mente, manifestándose como preámbulo de tan extraña ceremonia. Alcanzó a vislumbrar vagamente un templo griego, la luna, la Torre de Tokio, una plataforma de batalla enfrente de un gran público, la tumba de lo que parecía ser una gran bestia, por mencionar algunos lugares.

_¿Qué esta pasando__?_

Aparecieron las figuras de cuatro personas.

_¿Quién eres?_

Un hombre con cabello puntiagudo bastante peculiar

_¿Quién eres?_

Un joven que llevaba puesta una armadura.

_¿Quién eres?_

Una chica con peinado estilo odango y un sailor–fuku.

_¿Quién eres?_

Un chico que parecía tener orejas de perro.

_¿Quién er__…_

_...._

–¡Ouch!

Gran manera de despertar. Con un golpe en la cabeza.

–Oh lo siento monstruo, ¿te desperté? – dijo una voz sarcástica. La niña apretó el puño, hasta se marcó su vena.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – acusó al joven.

–En serio no fue mi culpa, el camino tiene mas baches que las calles de Yokohama – giró el volante bruscamente, causando que la niña se diera otro golpe con el techo del auto – Perdón, otro bache.

–¡Hermano!

–Ya veo que los dos están ansiosos de llegar a nuestra nueva… – dijo el hombre de gafas que estaba al lado del conductor, cuya expresión era somnolienta.

– ¡Papá! Discúlpanos, ¿te despertamos? – preguntó.

–Está bien Touya, ya descansé lo suficiente. Gracias por tomar el volante por mí – respondió y luego volteó a ver a la niña – Y tú Sakura, ¿dormiste bien en el camino?

–Sí, papá – replicó con una brillante sonrisa, sin embargo algunas imágenes fugaces de aquel extraño sueño cruzaron su mente, provocando que su rostro se tornara pensativo.

_¿Qué habrá sido __ese sueño? ¿Y quiénes eran esas personas?_

–¿Sakura? Oye, Sakura – habló el padre.

–¿Eh? Este… –balbuceó mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de olvidar dichos recuerdos– Perdón, estaba divagando – dijo entre risitas.

–Típico de ti, monstruo –comentó Touya, por lo que Sakura le dedicó una mirada enojada.

–Sakura… – volteó la chica al escuchar su nombre – ¿Extrañas nuestra vieja casa? – preguntó el padre preocupado

–Pues...

Es verdad. Hacía un par de días que salieron de su ciudad natal para mudarse al campo, cerca de un lugar llamado Montaña Paoz. El padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, sufría ataques de estrés como todo hombre ocupado en el país. Se le diagnóstico que fuera mejor que viviera la tranquila vida al aire libre, sin las dificultades de la gran ciudad.

Por tanto, Sakura y Touya tuvieron que dejar sus estudios, abandonar los clubes en los que estaban y dejar atrás a sus amigos. Fue muy difícil para ambos decir adiós a sus viejas vidas y convertirlas en sólo recuerdos fugaces, tal y como los sueños.

–…un poco, –continuó– pero no te preocupes por mí papá, el que viva lejos de la gente que quiero no significa que nunca más las volveré a ver. Además, siempre es divertido conocer nuevas personas y lugares.

–Es un alivio oírte decir eso hija, ahora puedo estar más tranquilo.

–Creo que puedo ver nuestra casa –habló Touya.

–¿En serio?, quiero ver – abrió la ventana de su puerta y sacó la cabeza, se veía una gran emoción en su rostro. – Es cierto yo también puedo verla.

–A ver – Fujitaka también sacó su cabeza – Valió la pena haber pagado tanto.

–Acelera hermano, acelera – apuró.

–No comas ansias, monstruo – replicó.

* * *

La casa era sencilla, pero con cierto encanto. Dos pisos, tres recámaras personales, sala, cocina, baño, servicio de agua y luz; contaba con lo necesario. El edificio estaba sobre una colina donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la Montaña Paoz.

El auto se detuvo, los tres bajaron y miraron sus alrededores. Luego de cierta duda, entraron a la casa. Lo primero que vieron fue la hermosa sala que estaba a la izquierda.

El papá y su hermano admiraban la casa conforme sus pasos avanzaban, sin embargo la niña tuvo una extraña sensación, como si la estuviesen llamando. Caminando más aprisa, exploró la casa hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un mural.

El mural representaba una escena bizarra y surreal; dos gigantes frente a frente, uno emergía con gran furia de la tierra, pareciendo así un demonio de grandes cuernos y cuatro brazos hechos de fuego y temidas sombras; el otro tenía apariencia de una mujer de mirada determinante cuya naturaleza acuática era iluminada por una luz que descendía de los cielos. Junto a ellos, diez guerreros los acompañaban, irguiendo sus armas con audacia para lo que parecía ser una feroz batalla contra sus mortales enemigos. De alguna forma, esa escena le hizo tener escalofríos. Y no había razón para tal percepción.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto, papá? – preguntó Touya. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían llegado su padre y su hermano.

–No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto –declaró desconcertado–. Pero si he de suponer, creo que esto representa… la guerra eterna entre las fuerzas del orden y las fuerzas del caos. – respondió con base a ciertos pasajes mitológicos antiguos.

–Ya veo pero me preguntó, ¿quién dibujaría algo como esto?

–No lo sé, he visto muchos murales en todas las excavaciones que he hecho… Pero nada como esto, ¿me pregunto si esto fue hecho por manos humanas? –inquirió al cruzarse de brazos y posar su mirada sobre los gigantes.

–Supongo que no tiene caso seguir pensando eso –concluyó Touya al mirar el semblante absorto de su pequeña hermana.

–Bueno será mejor que empecemos a desempacar, vayamos Touya, Sakura.

–No te quedes viendo eso y ven a ayudarnos, monstruo – apuró.

La niña siguió mirando el mural por unos pocos minutos más, finalmente se movió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando el cielo se tiñó de un brillante rojo anunciando al crepúsculo, la recién llegada familia se encontraba en el comedor alzando sus bebidas en el aire para celebrar.

–Brindemos por nuestra nueva casa, y por el comienzo de nuestras nuevas vidas. – anunció Fujitaka.

–¡Salud! –dijeron al unísono mientras chocaban sus vasos para luego beber de estos.

Después del brindis, Touya miró de reojo a Sakura, sonrió un poco después de bajar el vaso y ponerlo en la mesa.

–Hey, monstruo, adivina qué – se aventuró a decir mientras Sakura sonrió ampliamente preguntándose qué le iba a decir.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tus parientes también viven aquí – dijo en tono sarcástico. Sakura miró con sospecha a su hermano.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué parientes?

–Pues me refiero a los monstruos. – Sakura apretó su vaso, tanto que daba la impresión de que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

–¡No empieces hermano! – bramó agitando una mano en tono acusador.

–Habló en serio, ¿no has escuchado la leyenda? – el enojo de Sakura desapareció y fue sustituido por algo de ansiedad y nervios.

–¿Qué leyenda?

–Mira, se dice que hace cincuenta años –en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial– debido a la cantidad de personas muertas en batalla, el número de monstruos para atacar pueblos pequeños aumentó de forma sorprendente –excepto a éste ya que su sacerdotisa era muy poderosa y podía fácilmente, acabar con docenas de espíritus con una sola flecha–. Fue por eso que un día, se le confío a esta sacerdotisa un gran tesoro, el cual era muy preciado para toda clase de monstruos porque tenía la habilidad de incrementar su poder. Desde ese día, la sacerdotisa luchó incansablemente para protegerlo, procurando jamás rendirse. Fue entonces cuando apareció una bestia, cuyas garras podían destrozar personas a la mitad. Encontrándose a un rival sin precedentes, ambos lucharon sin medir las consecuencias que su enfrentamiento provocaría, extendiendo su lucha hasta que murieron a manos del contrario.

Después de que se aclaró la voz y tomó cínicamente un sorbo de agua, volvió a mirar a su hermana.

–Bueno… ¿Que te pareció? –preguntó sabiendo de mano que su objetivo se había cumplido, pues su rostro asustado la delataba.

–¿T–Todo eso es cierto, hermano? –preguntó nerviosa– ¿No lo estás inventado sólo para asustarme?

–Todo esto es cierto, el sitio Web donde leí la historia tiene fuentes confiables. –respondió después de darle otro sorbo a su bebida– ¿Y sabes qué más? Se decía que al ocultarse el sol, cuando todos se iban a dormir se metía a las casas sin hacer ruido –se acercó lentamente a Sakura– para secuestrar a niños y después –volvió a acercarse más–, ¡comérselos!

La niña sintió como un objeto puntiagudo la tocó por atrás, se asustó tanto que saltó de su asiento y se echó un grito a los cuatro vientos. Cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta que el objeto que la había picado por detrás era un cubierto sostenido por su hermano. El ­­–descubrir que fue engañada la hizo enfadar, y volvió a gritar con toda su ira contenida.

– ¡Hermanoooooo!

Él solo río ante la reacción de su hermana menor después de darle un mordisco a su postre.

– ¡Papá! –reclamó.

Fujitaka sonrío y dijo: – Se acostumbraron a la casa mucho más rápido de lo que pensé.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura había decidido echarle un vistazo al pueblo después de mediodía. Su padre, tan bueno como siempre, le preparó el almuerzo y lo guardó en una lonchera dentro de su mochila.

Su familia no pudo acompañarla debido a que todavía tenían que esperar el camión de la mudanza y la instalación de ciertos servicios.

–Ten mucho cuidado al salir –dijo su padre.

–Lo tendré papá — respondió Sakura

–Me saludas a tus amigos las bestias — dijo cínicamente. Sakura solo le echó el mal del ojo.

El aire ese día era fresco, a pesar del sol de primavera. Las nubes tomaron diversas formas y tamaños, los cerezos estaban en su plenitud creando una bella atmósfera. Después de cruzar el sendero, Sakura llegó al pueblo.

Era lo que esperarías de un pueblo de montaña, un conjunto de casas marrones con chimeneas que comparándolas con la suya propia, era prácticamente una mansión. La mayoría de las casas estaban hechas de madera, resaltando de vez en cuando alguna hecha con ladrillos; aún así parecía que todos contaban con servicio de electricidad. La población muy apenas pasaba de los cien.

Y eso era porque el lugar se encontraba casi a los pies de la Montaña Paoz. Se decía que el lugar era habitado por –aparte de Pokemons extremadamente territoriales– demonios, comúnmente llamados _youkai_, aún cuando el último demonio registrado fue hace casi diez años; todavía existía gente supersticiosa en este mundo.

Sakura sintió como si hubiera hecho un viaje en el tiempo al ver la ropa de los residentes. Todos llevaban ropa tradicional o kimonos como si estuvieran en un Japón rural de la época feudal. La niña pensó que la gente la vería con malos ojos al portar su vestido verde oscuro que tenía más parecido con la ropa de Occidente.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando no fue así, todos se comportaron muy amables al saludar a la que sería su nueva vecina. Sakura suspiró de alivio.

Hizo una pausa cuando vio a unos niños jugar ese nuevo juego de cartas que se estaba poniendo de moda, Duelo de Monstruos. Iba a continuar con su caminata cuando de pronto…

–¡Cuidado! –escuchó el grito de una mujer, muy apenas alcanzó a voltear cuando una carreola con un bebé sentado en ella iba a la velocidad de un auto de carreras y la arrolló con la fuerza de un trailer, noqueándola.

Sakura estaba echada al suelo, con los ojos dándole vueltas como si fuera carrusel. Una joven pareja de casados se encontraban a su lado, preocupados por su bienestar. La mujer tenía aspecto de una típica esposa de oriente mientras que el hombre que estaba a su lado, llevaba puesto un curioso traje de peleas color naranja, sin mencionar su extravagante peinado.

Sakura recobró la conciencia después de varios minutos, aunque la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas.

– ¿Estás bien pequeña? –preguntó con tono maternal, algo a lo que no había sido expuesta desde que era una niña.

–E–estoy bien, señora –respondió casi avergonzada.

–Me alegra saberlo –cambió su mirada de amabilidad por una de reprobación dirigida a su esposo– Goku, ¿no tienes algo que decirle a esta pequeña?

El hombre se notaba que estaba realmente acongojado.

–Lo sentimos, fue nuestra culpa que la carreola chocara contigo, pero gracias a eso nuestro hijo Gohan se salvó. Te estamos muy agradecidos.

Sakura se fijó en el niño que tenía la señora en sus brazos. Apenas tenía dos o tres años, con ropas chinas y un sombrero que era adornado por una esfera dorada en su copa.

– ¿Nuestra culpa? Pero si tú fuiste el distraído que soltó la carreola. – alzó la voz.

–Pero Milk, fuiste tú quien me distrajo.

–¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

–No, por eso digo que los dos tenemos la culpa.

Los dos continuaron con su discusión marital, haciendo sentir a Sakura que estaba fuera de lugar. Hasta que interrumpió diciendo…

–D–disculpen, ¿pueden ayudarme a levantarme?

Los dos voltearon hacia la niña, sintiendo vergüenza por su 'escenita' y le ayudaron a levantarse, apartándole la carreola de sus piernas.

–Perdónanos –dijo Goku.

–En verdad lo lamentamos –se disculpó Milk.

–Descuide, estoy bien –aseguró Sakura, a pesar de que trataba de ocultar un chichón del tamaño de una toronja.

–¿En serio? Si hay alguna forma en que pudiéramos retribuirte… por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó aquella mujer amable.

–Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, señora…

–Qué bonito nombre tienes. Puedes llamarme Milk, y éste es mi esposo, Son Goku.

–Hola —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa y Sakura le correspondió.

–Y bueno, ya conociste de cerca a nuestro hijo Gohan. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo. Vivimos en las afueras del pueblo pasando el bosque.

–Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero creo que ya debo irme a mi casa.

–Podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa si gustas –propuso Goku.

–No, en serio me encuentro bien. No quisiera molestarlos más.

–No es ninguna molestia para nosotros –insistió.

–Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero en serio me encuentro bien –expresó.

–Bueno si así lo quieres –dijo resignado.

–Entonces… creo que nosotros también tenemos que volver a casa. Dile adiós a Sakura, Gohan.

El niño se despidió de quien fue su salvadora. Sakura también dijo adiós mientras veía como la familia se alejaba, cuando notó algo fuera de lo normal. El niño, Gohan, tenía una cola.

–Cuando lleguemos a casa Goku, los dos hablaremos seriamente sobre tus responsabilidades como padre y como esposo –dijo Milk frunciendo el ceño.

–Antes de eso, ¿podríamos comer algo?

–¡Si acabas de almorzar! –exclamó sorprendida.

–Pero me estoy muriendo hambre…

Los dos siguieron discutiendo por el resto del camino, con media aldea escuchándolos. Algo a lo que, sinceramente, estaban acostumbrados.

–_¡Qué simpática familia!_ –pensó Sakura con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, luego recordó la extraña cola de Gohan–. _No sabía que los niños tenían cola; les preguntaré a mi papá y a mi hermano si tuvieron cola cuando eran bebés… en serio._

Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que algo le faltaba.

–Mi mochila… ya no está. Debió haberse caído cuando quede inconsciente.

Ella busco y busco cada rincón donde pudiera estar el objeto, preguntando a cualquiera que pudiera haberla visto, pero no tuvo éxito. Tiempo después, Sakura con los ánimos bajos se encontraba sentada casi resignada a que la mochila había desaparecido o fue robada.

Entonces recordó, esa mochila era un regalo de su más querida amiga cuando vivía todavía en la ciudad. Era un regalo para que tuviera buena suerte en su verdadero hogar. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

–Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien —se dijo a sí misma. Era como una especie de mantra para auto–motivarse. Entonces escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, en los arbustos. Vio detrás de esto para encontrar algo que no le gustaría. Un Aipom, un Pokémon mono, se había comido el almuerzo que le había preparado su papá. Casi se le pusieron sus ojos como cascadas, los almuerzos de su papá era como probar el cielo. Olvidándose un poco de aquello, trató de acercarse lentamente al simio.

–Ven monito –dijo tratando de entablar amistad con el 'monstruo de bolsillo'–. No te haré daño, sólo quiero que me devuelvas mi mochila y mi lonchera –el mono sólo la miró fijamente. Ella intentó acercarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el Aipom se alejaba un paso. Luego al pequeño, se le dibujo una gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro, y éste tomó la mochila y se echo a correr al bosque.

–¡Espera! –gritó Sakura mientras corría tras el travieso ladrón– ¡Devuélveme mi mochila!

No supo por cuánto tiempo o qué distancia había recorrido, pero lo que sabía con certeza fue que el Aipom la obligó a jugar al "gato y el ratón", metiéndola cada vez más profundo en el territorio salvaje. En varias ocasiones, creyó que había vencido al tener al mono tan cerca, pero terminaba cayendo en una trampa tras otra. Y ya se estaba cansando.

_Tiempo después…_

–¡Ya verás cuando te atrapé Aipom! –bramó. El primate pokémon simplemente río. Pero repentinamente se detuvo. Sakura también se detuvo cuando notó su extraño cambio de actitud.

Lo más curioso fue que el Aipom dejó la mochila a un lado y corrió hacia al otro, como si tratase de alejarse de lo que estuviera delante de sí. Recordó haber leído una vez que los Pokémon, a diferencia de los humanos, contaban con un 'sexto sentido' que les advertía de casi cualquier peligro. Si eso era cierto, entonces lo que estaba adelante era peligroso, hasta para un Pokémon.

¿Y que tal si se trataba de un fantasma? ¡No! Él sólo pensar en eso la ponía casi en estado de pánico. El lugar tampoco le favorecía mucho.

Los árboles impedían el paso de la luz, y la humedad de los estanques cercanos hacía que el lugar estuviera frío, dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Miró a su alrededor, tratando buscar alguna salida. Su única esperanza se encontraba en la dirección que el Aipom trataba de evitar a toda costa.

–Supongo que no me queda otra opción –admitió al hallarse perdida–. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien… –se repitió a sí misma muchas veces mientras caminaba.

Caminó tratando de seguir los escasos rayos del sol, cuando sintió algo rozarle la espalda. Salió corriendo del susto pensando que era un fantasma, una bestia, un pokémon salvaje o algo similar. Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse; hasta que por un descuido tropezó.

Definitivamente no era su día, se apoyó en lo que pensó que era un árbol para ponerse de pie. Pero no fue así cuando volteó para ver su verdadera identidad.

Cabello plateado. Vestimenta tan encendida como las llamas abrasantes del fuego. Garras afiladas como dagas legendarias. Y un arma incrustada en su pecho que originaba un camino descendente en su torso, marcado por un denso líquido carmesí.

Lo que estaba frente a Sakura era un joven, probablemente no humano, clavado en un árbol por una flecha.

Sin saberlo aún, su destino la había encontrado.

* * *

_**La realidad es el sueño.**_

_**El sueño es la realidad.**_

_**Donde termina la realidad es cuando comienza el sueño.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Hola soy Sakura. Ha pasado un año desde que me mudé a este pueblo, y de alguna forma hice amistad con un hombre mitad bestia llamado Inuyasha._

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos era que nuestros destinos iban a cambiar cuando hicimos una visita improvisada al pozo traga huesos."_

_El próximo capítulo de Tales of Animanga se titula:_ **Introducción I. El perro, el mono y el Onix.**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Aipom. Es el chango feo morado que tiene una mano en su cola. Ver (las infinitas) temporadas Johto y mas o menos principio de Diamond and Pearl

Duelo de Monstruos. Tres sílabas. _Yu-gi-oh! _

Series hasta ahora:

Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball, Pokémon, Yugioh (mencionado).

Agradecimientos a toda la gente que ayudo a este mediocre escritor (ya saben quienes son). Read&Review =D


End file.
